Rules of a Gentleman
by Nina.4444
Summary: I heard someone say once that they were impressed with how the men of inception treated their women, I agree…so I wrote this. If you have any ideas of rules let me know! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Rules of a gentleman:

**#1..**_**Never let her walk home alone.**_

* * *

Arthur flicked the latch of the silver briefcase once more causing a loud click to echo through the silent warehouse. The night sky was visible through the grungy windows and the only sources of light were two lamps – one on each of their desks. The point man's eyes flicked up and he was unable to stop his lips from quirking upwards just slightly and his head to shake in fond exasperation.

Eames had retired first. After their ten hour day, well nine for the forger and twelve for Arthur, Eames had sauntered over to Ariadne's desk and asked her to accompany him to the bar down the road. He'd left five minutes later alongside Yusuf throwing his best puppy dog eyes towards the young architect who simply laughed. Cobb had gone next leaving his two youngest team members to work on.

It was now one in the morning and Arthur knew that she had class in the morning and would need some amount of sleep after the two full days she'd had of dreaming and building. He'd suggested they leave five minutes prior, his words obviously going unheard by the woman hard at work. She was hunched over her desk carving small cardboard walls and doors which was only put on hold for a change to one of her intricate sketches or to apply a bandaid to another of her lead stained fingers.

For a moment the point man simply watched their newest team member. She was young yes, but undeniably talented. For all his reservations and hesitations he had no choice but to admit that Cobb had done well – until he'd turned up with Eames of course.

Her jacket lay crumpled on her desk beside her that was littered with pencils and cardboard shavings. Several sketches lay beside her, two tacked together haphazardly with masking tape but creating a grand scene. Her forearms were smudged with lead and he could see the tiniest grey tinge on the end of her nose. Before he, or she, realised Arthur had flicked off his own lamp and was standing before her desk. She startled a moment before clutching her chest and staring up at the point man wide eyed,

"Arthur!" he chuckled apologetically,

"Think we should head out for the night?" he asked quietly and watched as Ariadne glanced at her phone before her eyes widened ever further. She nodded and in that moment her jaw stretched widely as she yawned and a light pink coloured her cheeks making a small smile play on his lips.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked as she packed up, sliding her jacket over her shoulders and he nodded watching her turn to the exit. It was as she pulled the door open he frowned,

"Ariadne?" she turned at the question in his voice and Arthur felt the cool air that swept through the open door,

"How are you getting home?" he asked a moment later and it was Ariadne's turn to frown in confusion,

"Well…I'm not far, I was just going to walk" her words tumbled out of her mouth,

"Alone?" she raised an eyebrow and he shook his head at his own silliness making her smile,

"It's okay Arthur I've done it a hundred times, I'll see you tomorrow morning" with that, and a warming smile, she was gone. For a moment Arthur stood simply staring at the door before quickly swiping up his belongings and striding out of the building after her.

When he fell into step beside the architect, who hadn't gotten that far, she barely turned her head,

"Hello Arthur"

"You never know what unsavoury characters are loitering around the streets of Paris Ariadne, particularly in this area" he explained seriously. For a moment they walked in silence the only sound their feet on the pavement,

"Like Eames?" she asked innocently and Arthur's smile stretched into a grin she hadn't seen before and hoped she would many times more.

* * *

**Hiiii, hope you liked it. There's more to come and I wasn't exactly happy with it but let me know if you have any gentleman rules you think would suit Arthur or Eames or any of the other guys **

**Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rules of a Gentleman:

**#2..Give her breakfast in bed**

* * *

The first rays of morning were only just beginning to bathe the streets of Paris in a golden light. It had only just begun to filter through a small fifth floor studio apartment window that had been recently acquired by a young woman not long having graduated from university. The woman rolled over as the light hit her face dancing across it causing her nose to scrunch up,

"Good morning darling" the scream that followed the three words was loud enough and shrill enough to function as an alarm clock for the entire building. In fact later Ariadne would question Arthur if he'd heard it from his townhouse apartment several suburbs over. Unsure of how she got there Ariadne found herself standing against the wall of her bedroom barefoot, in her small pyjama shorts and a singlet staring wide eyed at a grinning forger who was stretched out on the other side of her double bed.

For a moment she only blinked her breath coming in short gasps before she raised a hand to point at him accusingly. Eames for his part, who was now picking nonchalantly at a croissant, simply returned an innocent gaze,

"Remind me my dear Ariadne to change your lock it's much too easy to sneak in here" the forger commented as if it was a mere thought that had just flitted into his mind. The young architect simply stood there for a moment, regaining her breath, waiting for her heart to slow, processing what had just occurred and allowing her body to recover,

It was only a moment later that her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand shot out to the side to grab whatever she could and peg at the forgers stupid grin. Eames easily dodged the book she was reading the night before, a sharpener and several sketch pencils along with her phone charger that was flung at him afterwards.

He then hastily put his croissant down on the bedside table as she grabbed her pillow and began to batter him with it,

"DAMN IT EAMES DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE FUNNY!" she yelled her heart still thundering in her chest. He couldn't help but laugh at her reddened face and bed hair,

Once she stopped and simply stood beside her bed glaring harshly down upon him he simply pulled the covers back down and she snatched them away from him before climbing back under them and escaping the cold that the cool Paris night had brought.

She faced away from him and waited curling back into the warmth.

Not even thirty seconds later a foot nudged her own and she didn't last a minute before sitting up beside him and pulling the duvet up to her neck. It was then that Eames placed another croissant and coffee in front of her with a kiss on the cheek,

"This doesn't mean I forgive you" she grumbled under her breath,

"Love you too darling"

* * *

**Chapter 2 **** Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think and send me in any rules you can think of!**

**Thank you soooooooo much to those who have reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rules of a Gentleman:

**#2…Pay for her**

* * *

As Arthur pulls the door open for her, and they escape from the cool night into the restaurant, he can't help the smile growing on his lips. She's wearing a wine-coloured dress that falls to just above her knee, her hair sits in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and she looks gorgeous - he can still remember the colour that had stained her cheeks when he'd told her so. She'd stared wide eyed at the restaurant they'd pulled into and he guessed that she'd not dined out quite so finely on her college student wage – or not felt the need. He took delight in surprising her, making her smile and loved nothing more than the way she devoured every new experience with the same vivacity and enthralment. If nothing else he aimed to encounter that same expression that had transformed her features the first time he'd taken her into a dream,

He knows there'll be a fight or a quarrel even if it is light hearted. He knows that the young architect will still feel slightly uncomfortable when they finish their meal so as she's looking around the restaurant, as they speak to the waitress who meets them just beyond the door he takes the opportunity to slip the smiling woman his card who nods knowingly before showing them to their table.

And with that, he ends the debate that will come at the end of their meal before it even begins.

* * *

**Really, really quick one but hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
